Naval Intelligence Agency
The Naval Intelligence Agency is responsible for the internal monitoring of CMC branches, data and intelligence gathering for the CMC, propaganda and research and development of high risk projects and weaponry. "Semper Vigilantes" '- NIA Offical Motto (Always Watching)'' ''"The truth is often too dangerous to speak" '- Director General Grace Lionheart Known Sections NIA Section 0: Military Intelligence NIA Section 0 is tasked with the gathering of information vital to the war effort. This includes enemy tactical analysis, threat level analysis, after action reports and combat analysis, to name a few. NIA Section 0 is one of the most widely known Sections and most frequently interacts with other CMC Branches. NIA Section 7: Special Projects and R&D Section 7 is tasked with the oversight of Special Projects such as the Mech Program. As well as continued Research and Development of technologies for the war effort. NIA Section 14: Propaganda and Information NIA Section 14 is tasked with the creation and distribution of Propaganda Materials and Information to the public. Usually to create continued support from the public and present the CMC in a golden light. Section 14 is the most well known section to the Public, many people assume the NIA is only Section 14. NIA Section 21: Internal Affairs and Investigations Section 21 is arguably the most feared by other CMC Branches, as Section 21 is tasked with conducting any Internal Investigations as well as Complaints or internal conflicts. Many within the CMC fear a visit from Section 21 would be the end of their career due to Section 21's ability to work independently of almost all oversight and adheres strictly to the laws set out by the CMC. NIA Section 28: Black Ops (Officially Non-existent) Section 28 by all records within the CMC simply doesnt exist. In reality however Section 28 is perhaps one of the largest reaching branches of the CMC. Having been responsible for dozens of assassinations of political targets, surgical precision of diplomatic and economic shifts of power. Working closely with the CMC Admiralty as an off the books group allows the Admiralty to control the United Planetary Government from behind the scenes. Section 28 is regarded as the CMC's own cloak and dagger in the ranks of the CMC, somewhat of a myth. Section 28 is also responsible for the suppression and eradication of any and all threats to the UPG. This includes, potential Communist Groups, Communist Supporters, potential Theocracy Threats as well as all other political threats. This has led to the systematic silencing of several hundred million people. Section 28 also monitors all inter-system communication and all communication on planets deemed risky enough. Operational History Founding The Naval Intelligence Agency was formed during the early start of humanities second expansion into space after the DeadLands Crisis when it was decided that a united agency was needed to maintain order in the CMC. However the need for an internal monitoring agency was simply a cover for the newly formed Admiralty to maintain a hidden control of human controlled space for the benefit of all humanity. Age of Expansion During the rapid expansion of human controlled space into the galaxy the NIA proved key to maintaining UPG control of all colonized planets. Out of fear for repeating history, the UPG tasked the CMC Admiralty with maintaining central control of all human space. Thus the NIA was secretly ordered to do everything possible to prevent any breakage in the solidarity of the UPG. God War Shortly after the beginning of the God-Human War, the NIA took on the role of its title, gathering and studying every shred of intelligence it could get to aid the CMC in the war effort. The NIA saw a huge increase in funding and operational reach. With almost endless budgets implemented for all sections besides Section 21, which only grew in proportion to the CMC. Like history has shown countless times before, necessity is the mother of invention. This held true to the God-Human War, leading to drastic advancements in energy generation, weapon leathality and diversity in order to combat the new threats. As well as top secret research into Synthetic Soul development and implementation. An area of research usually restricted with an iron fist by the UPG and the CMC. Assets Planetary Presence The NIA maintains a strong presence throughout Human controlled space, with at least one agent per planet housing a a human colony of one thousand. Above one million and an outpost is set up to keep tabs on the local population. Any number of colonists above five hundred million requires a permanent operation base. These are usually located close to the planets Primary CMC Base of Operations. Naval Operations The NIA operates the third largest fleet in human controlled space after the CMC and KenX fleets respectively. However unlike most fleets that maintain strength through diversity in ability, the NIA operates primarily from Frigates. With only several larger ships such as Cruisers and Destroyers. Along with this, each ship in the fleet operates mostly on its own. Taking on separate missions as the need arises. It is highly unusual to see more than one NIA ship at a time outside of the Sol System. The NIA fleet's strength lies in its deceptive tactics, experimental technology and high budget. Very few outside of the NIA have ever set foot inside one of its vessels. All NIA Vessels are shielded against any incoming and outgoing signals or communications that arent authorized. The Arcane The Arcane is the only Penumbra Class vessel ever built and serves as the NIA's mobile command centre. Its design is based on a CMC Planet Killer, however that is where the similarities end.